


Lapis Lazuli's Space Vacation

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Lapis was not having a good time with the other Lapis Lazulis, so she calls up Stevonnie for some comfort.





	Lapis Lazuli's Space Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).

Lapis was having a bad day. Well, a bad month, to be perfectly honest. First, she went on a big cross-galaxy trip with some other Lapises she knew, but the trip slowly turned miserable as she found out they resented her. They said that she was “exhausting” (for simply being excited for the trip) and constantly belittled her opinions. She would have flown back to Earth only a couple weeks in if their transport ship wasn’t stuck in a nebula where her wings didn’t work. 

So she had to wait it out. She was away from her home, Pumpkin, Stevonnie, Amethyst, Peridot… All the people who made her happy, they were on Earth. Luckily, she was in regular communications with Stevonnie, but gosh, she wished she was back on Earth.

“Are you okay, Laps?” Stevonnie asked over the channel.

“More or less, I guess,” Lapis sighed, “Hey, that rhymes…”

“How long until you think you’ll be back?”

“We didn’t bring any engineers — which these Lapises are upset with  _ me  _ for — so not for another week or two… I just wanna go home, Von.”

“For what it’s worth,” Stevonnie began, “I’ve been trying to pull some strings on my end, but all our ships are tied up in friggin’ field exercises.”

“That’s okay,” Lapis said with a slight smile. “I don’t want you to go out of your way.”

“Hey, I love you.”

“I know…”

“Which means I’d do anything for you.”

“I know…”

“Which means if I have to tell Lion that your ship is made of Lion Lickers and have him retrieve you that way, I’ll do it!” 

Lapis cackled with laughter. Stevonnie smiled. “Now there’s the Lapis I know and love.”

“Thanks,” Lapis said, finally relaxing in what felt like ages. “Say, how’re Amethyst and Peridot?”

“They’ve locked themselves in their room and aren’t coming out until you get back. Amethyst calls it ‘solidarity’ but Garnet’s 90% sure it’s just an excuse to have constant sex for a month.”

“Oh, they need  _ excuses _ now?”

“Fair, fair,” Stevonnie chuckled. “I miss you so much, Lapis.”

“I miss you, too, Von. These Lapises think  _ I’m _ the difficult one when they can’t even  _ listen _ to me. Part of me thinks it’s because I was put in a mirror; Apparently there’s a stigma tied to that, I guess? Makes me a ‘liability’ to be ‘tolerated’ instead of, I dunno, me?”

“You had no control over that, though!”

“Yeah… But they all think I’m terrible, and they’re all Lapises like me, so maybe… Maybe I am?”

“You. Are. Not. Terrible,” Stevonnie emphasized. “You’re one of the best people I know! You’re nice and thoughtful and great to be around and… Well, just because you’re related to them or they all think it doesn’t make it right. You know better than to believe that.”

Lapis thought for a moment, closing her eyes and exhaling. “I think… I think you’re right. Thanks, Von.”

“No prob, Bob.”

Lapis cackled again. “It’s Lapis.”

“I know,” Stevonnie said with a smirk. “By the way, I sent Lion after you already so be prepared for him to burst into your room, probably exhausted so he’ll have to rest for a day or two. But then you can come home a week early!”

“Wait, really?”

At that moment, Lion emerged from a portal into Lapis’ cabin, smashing into the far wall. Lapis ran up to him and gave the pink feline a hug. “Oh, thank you, thank you Stevonnie!”

“Don’t mention it! I figured he’d cheer you up.”

“He’s cheering me up already, heh.”

“Good,” Stevonnie nodded. “Anyway, I gotta go, it’s time for me to attend the annual Diamond get-together.”

“Heh, good luck,” Lapis teased. “Say hi to Blue for me. I think she’s still picking barn pieces out of her hair.”

“Will do! Talk to you later, Lapis!”

“See ya, ‘Vonnie!”

The call ended, and Lapis snuggled up next to Lion. She would get through this. She had to.

She wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up my good friend E350. He deserves all the happiness in the world, so why don't ya go read his fics? They're awesome!


End file.
